This proposal is a request for support of a psychopharmacology research center. This center includes several basic science laboratories and a clinical research unit of nine beds. The philosophy of the unit is to give maximum flexibility for interchange between the basic science and clinical research units. The concept, also, has been and will continue to be that this center will be responsive to cooperation with research programs which have been initiated by the NIMH staff. The research programs are, to a large extent, focused around the mechanism of action of psychotropic drugs at several levels of biological organization. There are specific programs in the area of mechanisms of action and metabolism of amphetamines, marihuana and morphine. In the clinical unit, special emphasis will be placed upon the importance of psychoactive drug, blood levels and the effect of metabolism in the body upon the maintenance of optimum therapeutic regimens. Attention will be focused specifically upon problem areas in psychopharmacology as applied to the human. Where appropriate, new therapeutic agents will be evaluated and studied. There will be a special emphasis on the utilization of drugs as tools to investigate physiological and biochemical aspects of brain function. The basic science unit is now in its seventh year of operation. The clinical unit is in its third year of operation.